


Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

by KaitlynSpeight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, honestly just all the firsts and fluff, implied Denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: (the title is what google docs saved it as and I was laughing too hard to not use it I'm not sorry)Gabriel's a city boy, Sam's as country as they come, where's the fun if they can't live out ALL the cliche





	Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1967PotterImpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1967PotterImpala/gifts).



> I suck at summaries lawl welcome to a fluff-fest for the best person in the world. Happy birthday dear I love you a lot and I hope you had an amazing day <3<3

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

 

“Ow! Hey watch it!”

 

Sam spun around, looking down at the other man in confusion for a second before realizing he had totally just plowed him down. “Oh- oh I’m so sorry!” He offered him a hand awkwardly, “I’m sorry- I wasn’t paying attention, totally my fault.”

 

“Damn right it is you fucking assh-” Gabriel paused, surprised to see that the giant man actually _looked_ sorry, and also absolutely terrified. “No, no it’s no problem, don’t worry about it,” he smiled reassuringly, taking the offered hand and allowing the stranger to pull him to his feet. “You okay, Moose? You don’t look so hot.”

 

“Yeah I’m- wait- moose?”

 

“Yeah, I don’t exactly know your name bucko,” Gabe shrugged, brushing some dirt off his shirt, “so unless you wanna give me a name and tell me what’s wrong.”

 

“Uh- Sam, my name’s Sam,” Sam muttered, looking away, “and I was- well I don’t really… I’ve never been to… I was supposed to hang out with my friends but they ditched me and I have no idea where I am, I’m not from the city and it’s… really confusing.”

 

Gabriel nodded, “well ‘dja catch a bus in here or what? Oh, and they call me Gabriel, nice to meetcha Sammich.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m supposed to catch one out in an hour and I have no idea how to get to the station and my friends aren’t answering and- sorry, sorry this isn’t your problem, I’m sorry. It was nice to meet you but I have to figure out where the hell I am...”

 

Gabriel caught his arm as he turned to leave and rolled his eyes, “don’t be ridiculous, come on it’s only like a five minute walk, I’ll show you.”

 

“Are you sure? If you’re busy- you can just point me in the right direction?” Sam blushed, trailing after Gabriel as he started walking.

 

“Nah, I was just heading home I’m not really in a rush. Besides I can’t leave a damsel in distress in the middle of a big city by herself, what kinda guy would I be?”

 

“I’m like, twice your size, I ain’t exactly a princess, dude,” Sam laughed, nudging Gabriel’s shoulder. Normally he wouldn’t be so comfortable around some stranger he’d spoken about ten words to but.. Something about this pipsqueak had him immediately at ease.

 

“Yes but I’m the one who knows how to get around, so I’m the knight in shining armor in this case. Anyway, where ya from?”

 

“Ah- upstate a bit, middle of nowhere you wouldn’t have heard of it,” Sam chuckled, “born and raised country though, this is my first time coming into the city.”

 

“How’d you meet these `friends` of yours, then?” Gabe asked, crooking his fingers into air quotes in an attempt to show just how unimpressed he was.

 

“You can’t laugh but… Online, we met a while back and I only live about an hour away so we decided to meet up. It really went great till I lost ‘em in a crowd…”

 

“Fair, they should answer their phones though, it’s pretty shit they just ditched you.”

 

Sam hummed in agreement, beaming when Gabriel stopped in front of the bus terminal, “thank you so much, man! You’re a total life saver!”

 

“Not a problem, Sammy,” Gabriel chuckled, shifting awkwardly on his feet, he wasn’t sure if it was appropriate to ask Sam for his number after such a short time knowing him, “hey uh, can you see the stars where you live?” He asked instead, before Sam had the chance to run off.

 

“Huh? Yeah, of course,” Sam stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “why?”

 

Gabriel blushed, looking down at his feet on the pavement, “just curious, I’ve lived in a city all my life and… Well it’s not really prime stargazing real estate.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened and he huffed indignantly, “well that’s just utterly unacceptable, gimme your phone.”

 

Gabriel looked up at him, complacently handing over his cellphone and watching Sam tap away at the keyboard for a minute before handing it back.

 

“There,” he smiled, pulling out his own phone and typing something, “now we have each other’s numbers, we can talk about you spending a weekend or something. Least I can do is take you stargazing after you saved my ass.”

 

Gabriel blushed, tucking his phone away, “y-yeah that sounds nice. I didn’t really do much, you don’t have to do anything, I mean-”

 

“Oh hush, I was about thirty seconds away from having a break down. Not to mention you helped me after I tackled you, it means a lot. So just like… text me whenever and we can talk about when we’re both free, and uh- whatever else. I mean, I don’t really text that many people so feel free to spam me if you want.”

 

“Yeah- yeah I’ll do that, I mean, I’m a important man and all - no, no I’m really not, literally just text me any time. I never have anything going on… Well anything important anyway I just watch a lot of television.”

 

Sam chuckled, “yeah I’ll do that, then, if you’re not busy you can keep me company on the bus too.”

 

“Y-yeah totally, I’m just planning to go home and do some homework so I can totally do that, want me to keep you company? You said your bus won’t be here for another hour?”

 

Sam shrugged, holding open the door to the bus terminal for Gabriel, “after you then, shorty.”

 

~~

 

Contrary to what Gabriel had said - he was actually a very busy person, as was Sam apparently, because it’s months before they both have a free weekend. In that time though, they talk almost every day, and when Gabriel’s finally climbing onto the bus in mid-October he found himself looking forward to seeing Sam much more than he thought he would be back in June. And maybe hoping Sam is just as excited to see him… Maybe. But he was doubtful.

 

Still, he lets his mind wander to what it might be like to see the moose-puppy again, whether they’d hug, or shake hands, or just wave when Sam picked him up from the station. If he could maybe find an excuse to snuggle up to him when they went stargazing, he’d checked the whether after all and it was going to be _freezing_. At least for him. Sam’d probably be fine.

 

Nothing he’d imagined, though, prepared him for being swept off his feet the second his foot touched cement at the terminal. “Gabe! Hey! I’ve missed you, did you have a good trip?”

 

Gabriel blinked, blowing a strand of moose hair out of his face and forcing his arms to cooperate enough to hug back. “Y-yeah, it was pretty uneventful. I got some work done too, so that’s good I guess,” he took a deep breath before shuffling back and smiling up at Sam, “I’ve missed you too, it’s been a long ass time, really that was such a short trip it seems wrong to not visit more.”

 

Sam hummed and snagged his bags out of his hands, “yeah, it’s really not that bad, I mean, I hate buses but… Yanno it’s short.”

 

Gabriel cocked his head to the side, “yeah I guess, how do you get around then?”

 

“Drive, duh,” Sam shrugged, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and leading him out to a beat up old pick-up.

 

“Right, forgot that was a thing,” Gabriel blinked around at the tall buildings before climbing in and settling into his seat, “so this is where you live?”

 

“Not quite, this is the closest station but it’s a little bit of a drive, I’m sorry I’m sure you don’t want to be sitting down any more but it’s not that long I promise.”

 

“No, it’s fine really. I haven’t been in a car in ages this is kinda cool. Well I mean, taxi’s don’t count they aren’t fun.”

 

“Guess we should have the full experience then, huh, pick a song and we can crank it up and do a shitty sing along.” Sam smirked, plugging in his phone and handing it over before pulling out of his parking space and onto the road.

 

Gabriel grinned, finding the shittiest song he could and cranking up the radio, beaming as Sam immediately picked up the drums against the steering wheel.

 

Sam was right, it was only about fifteen minutes, and five terrible songs, later before they pulled up to an old farm house. “It’s nothing special, but I made up the guest room for ya, and I’ve got food and shit, so that’s good…” He shrugged, carrying Gabe’s bags to his room and setting them down.

 

“Sounds perfect, you mind if I grab a shower? The dude that sat next to me on the bus was hacking up a lung the whole trip and I really don’t wanna get sick.”

 

Sam nodded, smiling slightly. “Yeah, of course. Bathrooms through there, the towels are in the cabinet, help yourself to anything you need… I’ll be around whenever you’re done.”

 

GibGab smiled in thanks and ducked into the bathroom, leaving Sam just enough time to stuff every spare blanket, pillow, and stuffed animal into the bed of his truck before he wandered back out, clean and smelling like Sam’s shampoo- which absolutely didn’t do all sorts of fluttery things to Sam’s heart.

 

“So what’s the plan Sam-o-Ram?”

 

Sam blushed, realizing he’d been staring. “Well, I was thinking I’d drive you out into one of the fields, we could have some dinner there, then stargaze to your heart’s content. How’s that sound?”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, looking him over. “A hell of a lot like a date. You propositioning me Winchester?”

 

Sam blushed, shaking his head. “N-no! I didn’t mean- I just thought… I mean I would- but I don’t wanna- I… I’m sorry.”

 

Gabriel laughed, kissing his cheek. “Such a cutie. It sounds lovely, what’s for dinner?”

 

“I… I cooked a bunch of stuff earlier… I was… I didn’t know what you liked and my brother’s husband is a chef so I borrowed a bunch of his recipes.”

 

“That sounds amazing, I’ll eat just about anything honestly. Need some help packing up?” Gibgab grinned, sashaying to the kitchen and raising an eyebrow at Sam.

 

“If… You don’t mind could you grab drinks? I’ve got beer, wine, soda, juice, and water… Just wasn’t sure what you’d wanna bring.”

 

“Red or white?”

 

“Red.”

 

“Good man,” Gabe grinned, snagging the bottle and following Sam as he carted to cooler to the car.

 

“Glad I could please, sir. So you never told me how… How you would feel about this being a date..?”

 

Gabe shrugged, smiling shyly as he climbed in. “I could certainly do worse, I suppose… Let’s just not label what it is and see how it goes. I’m certainly not opposed if it does wind up being a date.”

 

Sam smiled, nodding. “Well, I’m most definitely not either. So let me know how you’re feelin’ and we’ll play it by that.”

 

Gabe smiled, snagging Sam’s phone and settling for some more tame music for the short drive, biting his lip when as soon as they parked Sam bolted out to get the door for him. “Quite the gentleman, mister Winchester…”

 

Sam shrugged, offering him a hand down before carrying everything to their makeshift nest. “Us country folk are as gentlemanly as they come, didn’t you know that?”

 

“I’m calling bulllshit,” Gabe laughed, kicking off his boots and climbing into the mass of blankets. “But this really is nice. Best non-labeled-get-together I’ve ever been on.”

 

Sam grinned, hopping in after him and pouring them both a glass of wine. “Well, I’m flattered…. There should be more than enough food, help yourself.”

 

Gabe hummed, serving himself up a plate and settling back into the pillows to eat, moaning happily every time he tried something new.

 

“Jesus, you’re cooking the rest of my meals forever, alright?” He purred when they finished, setting aside his plate and laying down next to Sam.

 

“Think I can manage that,” Sam hummed, downing the rest of his glass before flopping back just in time to watch the sunset.

 

“Oh wow… It really is gorgeous out here…”

 

Sam was silent, and Gabe dragged his gaze away from the sky long enough to glance over, jumping when he caught Sam already looking at him. “It really is…”

 

Gabe blushed, shyly biting his lip. “Th-thought this was gonna be based on how I felt…”

 

Sam shrugged, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. “It is, I just forgot how beautiful you are… I can see this any old time, but you’re special…”

 

“Aren’t you a special kind of sap,” Gabe whispered, leaning into the touch. “Well why don’t you ask me how I feel about it then?”

 

Sam blushed, gently brushing his fingers down his cheek. “How do you feel..?”

 

“Like you should kiss me,” Gabe smiled shyly, letting his eyes fall shut.

 

Sam took a breath, brushing his hair back and gently pulling him into a kiss.

 

“Definitely a date,” Gabe whispered as they parted, smiling softly and curling against his chest. “The first of many, I hope.”

 

“Definitely the first of many…”

 

“Also think you wasted your time with the guest room, I’m pretty good right here.”

 

Sam grinned, kissing his head. “Guess this is where we’ll stay then, sweet dreams beautiful.”


End file.
